The Chaos of a Stark
by Lousia Rose
Summary: When Loki fell he died. He cannot enter Hell because his soul is not ready. He gets turned back to a Jotun baby and lands in an ally on Earth. Tony Stark coming back from a one-night stand finds him and adopts him. Thus became Lucas Isaac Stark.
1. The Beginning

Debris from the shattered Bifrost and Observatory swirled down, down, down into the void. The handle of Thor's hammer was rough in his hand. He looked up at his father.

"I could have done it Father. I would have for you."

Desperation…Longing…_Need…Hope…_

"No Loki."

Sorrow…Regret…Unworthy…Unloved…

_Never loved._

The mask wore away as if it had become corroded over many, many years. There was no use of hiding that pain that had formed hundreds of years of being hated and rejected and cursed. Who knew that he could break from two words that would be meaningless to any other? He only wanted to be accepted. Was that too much too ask?

'_Yes. Yes it was.'_

Was it such a crime to want be an equal to Thor who had all the…love and acceptance and praise?

'_You already know the answer. You already knew your fate.'_

All the pain and rejection came down with only a single strike. What did the Midgardians say? "_Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me._" It was the second greatest lie the mortals ever told besides the words. "_I'm fine."_ A lie that made him wish to be that mortal who was able to say that. To be able to brush off harmful words and know that he didn't have to pretend like they were tiny daggers stabbing at his skin because they didn't. They did though but it was justified. He was a monster.

But was that all he was? Odin said he was his son. '_Not Odinson. Laufeyson. That destiny was to die cast upon a frozen rock.' _He was but a stolen relic to flaunt in the faces of Asgard and Jotunheim. Was he to be a hero? They wouldn't let him. His many of sacrifices and many hardships over trivial things made sense. Why Sif hated him over hair even though he almost died to get it back. Why everyone appreciated Thor even though he always saved the lives of the soliders so that they could go home to their families. Who was he?

He was…the scapegoat. The one who dealt with the faults of the imperfect world so that it could be made perfect then left him as an outcast for he was the one to blame.

"_He made me do it Father.'' _

''_No I-'' _

"_You did this?"_

''_No-'' _

"_Stop lying!"_

"_I didn't do it Father!"_

"_Silence! For doing this as well as lying you will be punished!"_

He was the one who told the truth in a pit of liars and shown the shadows beneath the gold. He was smart while they were brutes. He was the sacrifice so that their perfect world would remain perfect.

'_Is this madness?' _

It very might be. The horrid shrieking of words of hate and cries of rage rang in his ear. Who was he? "_Ergi… Tricker… Liar… Monster… Destruction … Murderer… Failure…"_

'_Do I deserve it?'_

A simple truth but didn't he have many? His first lies were just truths that everyone did not like. So they played ignorant and foolish. They fell into the web that never entangled him. Until now when all the lies and truths of the past made an appearance and tangle him tightly as the spider comes ever closer.

Yes, it was a simple truth but one all the same.

He was Loki whose whim brought Asgard crashing down. He was Loki whose tongue was an anvil where the sharpest lies were forged. He was Loki and he had thing to say that they must know. He was Loki who no one trusted.

He had played the game as long and as hard as he could. But in the end, the house always wins. He could say that we would come back. Those words were just a pretty lie. He would die. It was beyond his power to changed fate even though fate changed him. It was time to swallow the lie. He was sorry but not enough.

_Never enough._

So Loki let go. And fell into the darkness.

Why? Only he knows. The others know but push it away with all of their faults because there is no one to blame anymore. Besides the family, who grieved and mourned what they had done and how that they could never right it.

It was the Day of Judgment and Asgard had failed the one they needed most.

There were no second chances. Thanos was coming.


	2. The Second Chance

Helheim was a dark place with Hell fire burning as dark as coals. It was what the Nine Realms tried to avoid but realized what it was. Yes, it was a pit of fire but they did not see even the most tortured of souls find joy in their loves. They did not see the wonder, though little, that they had is this realm.

Yes, it was a dark place but even the dark is cast out if only a little by the light. This is how Hela, Queen of Helheim knew when her Father had come. It brought joy that her father was here to see her. Though it felt…different. Her basic instincts tried to warn her but she did not listen.

With grace that excluded her royal heritage and position she raised herself from the Throne her Father had crafted for her. She elegantly rose and walked to the place she knew her father to be. Hela did not worry. Her Father was skilled in magic and able to wait for a short time. So she walked briskly but not outright running as some might have. With joy in her heart she almost skipped the last of the distance.

When Hela found his soul, she could not rejoice. She could only mourn over the loss of her precious father whose burden just became too much. For his soul was beaten and darkened unlike the brilliant green it used to be.

"_The soul reflects the mind and the heart combining to form the body that gets its breathe from the Universe itself."_

'_Why?' _Hela thought. Why her father whose destiny was so bright it eclipsed the moon. Why was he rejected when he was the best? When he saved their lives. When he sacrificed all he had to get something that was given to Thor freely.

Because of Odin. That fool who saw a child that could save him and bring him glory took him in then rejected him for his 'better' son. As he was the AllFather, her father was not his son.

"_A father is the one who cares unashamedly for his children. One who loves them though they had done wrong."_

Hela was not blind like those ignorant fools. Even though she was not alone in this opinion no one spoke up. The realms and their leaders all saw what happen to him. They became his friends and adored him but they only met every diplomatic issue and those were uncommon. If they ever associated with him otherwise they would punish her Father. For what?

"_You are more loyal to them! I who raised you. I who give you food. I who give your name honor. Why do you not give me your loyalty?!"_

"_I do father! I do!You have always had it!"_

"_Liar! Send him to his chambers for punishment for 3 days with no substance. You are never to associate with them again! Nay I say unto you!" _

This did not stop his journey. He had walked bravely into an arena where he was stoned with words, false accusations, and lies.

"_Disgusting. He should nay have been born. He is a woman in man's body. Who is he compared to us, the mighty warriors of Asgard. A disgrace and deception and brings shame to Odin's court."_

It was not yet until he was almost at his destiny that a sword plunged through his heart and mind.

"_No Loki."_

The sword of rejection from the one he needed it from most.

It was not the accusations of liar and tricksters and murderer that broke his spirit. It was him that flew on wings that had become crippled long ago by the weight of the world.

Odin was the one to place the rock that brought him from his destiny and down, down, down from the skies that gave him his freedom. They took from him the ability to pass the clouds. They kept him in a rolling thunderstorm and as his head almost broke through they struck him with lightning to fall hard to the ground below.

They did not realize that someone who would pick him up from the earth and mend his wounds. Hela did not envy her Father for he had a great destiny. It broke her heart. The more he had tried, the harder he fell. The more he had tried to be worthy,

'_Worthiness is always inside. Remember that you are worthy Hela.' _

The more they cast him out with words of "_Ergi…Trickster…Liar…Thief…Dark One…Disgrace…Not one of us._" If the AllMother had seen his future she would have been better to give him merciful death. He deserved, he always had.

Her mind resolute, she called a prayer to the Great One that her father may have a second chance. The soul remained beaten and shattered as she cupped his cheek with tender fondness. Her prayer was answered by the Great One as her Father morphed into a child. A Jotun child in a basket of Midgardian weave.

"_But…"_

A sense of peace washed over her. Her Father would be okay. The Great One was working and he knew what he was doing. As she kissed the child's brow she imbedded magic into his so that his parents may know what he was.

As the child faded completely she smiled. As she hadn't in a very, very long time.

"Sweet and pleasant life little Father."


	3. Finding a Future

The night was cold in the City of Lights while a mildly intoxicated Tony Stark walked away from the house of the man who was merging with Stark Industries.

The blonde-_Mary…Margaret…Mabel?- _had been entertaining. The way she moved, the sounds she made. Of course there had been better but it sent a thrill through him that this was the merger's daughter. His sweet innocent girl-_that was not that innocent- _that could do no wrong.

'_What was I doing again? Hotel. Got it. So left turn there, a right turn here. Trip over a basket. Keep walking._

'_Wait basket?' _

A cry pierced the night air. "Tony, you know your luck. While being pretty good like getting with that merger's daughter it be better if you just keep…" But it sounded so pitiful and scared. "This better not be a Disney movie sort of thing. I'm Tony Stark. I have the right to be curious." He pulled his coat tighter and turned back to the basket. Then he noticed the baby.

The tiny, cold, _blue _baby.

If Tony had been sober he would have continued walking or called S.H.I.E.L.D. Yeah Agent would take care of the thing. It was not like it was his kid. It was probably an alien or mutant that would grow up hating everything.

But it was kinda cute. In a weird alien sorta way. Besides this kid was alone like he was with Howard…

Alcohol muddled mind made up Tony picked the kid up through the blanket it was wrapped in. It was cold even through the blanket-_'Must have been here for a while.'-_and looked at him with crimson red eyes.

'_Blood red.'_

Something or _someone_ in the back of his head was nagging at him about responsibilities and consequences and blah, blah, blah. It was not like he listened to that voice anyway. Tony Stark found a blue baby and he did not give a damn. He did what he wanted.

Tony smiled goofily at the big baby smurf. "Hey kiddo. I've never seen a blue baby before. I guess you're just special. Maybe I'll keep you. I like being the only one with cool stuff. Are you an alien? Or a mutant? You might be." Tony took one of his hands that was supporting the baby through the blanket and poked the -_alien, mutant?- _baby.

Somehow he did not expect it to giggle even though it was a perfectly respectable reaction. The baby realizing it had hands then reached with his grabby fingers toward Tony's face. The grown man chucked-_he did not giggle- _and let the tiny baby do so.

Suddenly the smurf did not look so smurfy. Its skin became smooth and tanned like Tony's. It grew dark brown, maybe black, hair. It was then that the genius realized it was –'_OOH!_'- a boy. The baby boy's eyes became a vivid green with a hint of dark brown.

Those eyes revealed horrors and wonders that were much older than the child itself. They had seen the universe for all its glory and all its sorrows and all its honor and all its shame. Those eyes revealed the past of a child hated so for trying to be accepted. He had always known that feeling.

'_Too smart. Too immature. Too lazy. Too unstable. Not enough. Not enough. Too much.' _

It was through ooking into those eyes he decided.

"You are gonna be my alien baby."


End file.
